Desert Eagle/FC3
The D50 is a handgun that appears in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. This weapon will become free after deactivating 12 Radio Towers. In'' Far Cry 4 it becomes available after completing the Mission Payback along with the A52 and SA-50. It is based upon the IMI Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle is widely known for being a powerful mass-produced semi-automatic handgun. With the highest damage stat of any handgun in the game; it appears that its Far Cry 3 counterpart shares this acclaim. This weapon becomes available in shops after reaching the Southern Island. Characteristics The D50 is indubitably the strongest handgun in the game. Unlike the .44 Magnum, the D50 sports a larger magazine, and a much quicker reload time. While the D50 is more powerful, the .44 is more accurate. The D50 is recommended for those who need something big taken down quickly, and is much more adept at killing larger game and enemies, being able to kill a Asian Black Bear in four shots to the body, and one clean headshot will neutralize a rushing Buffalo. It can accept a magazine upgrade and optical attachments helping make target acquisition easier. All-around it is a very good end game pistol. '''Modification' It can be modded with various targeting devices and additional mag capacity, but cannot be silenced. Paint Jobs The look of D50 could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) D50 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) D50 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) D50 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) D50 Paint Job 4 Chrome.PNG|Chrome (FC3) D50 Paint Job 5 Black.PNG|Black (FC3) D50 Paint Job 6 2-Tone Black.PNG|2-Tone Black Trivia *The Desert Eagle has appeared in each of the main games in the Far Cry series, although with a different name every time — in Far Cry the weapon has the correct name of Desert Eagle, while in Far Cry 2 it is called the Eagle .50. * Though it can be assumed the weapon in game uses the .50 AE (Action Express) round, the unmodified real-world counterpart could only accept a seven round magazine when chambered for the .50AE cartridge. However, the barrel can be interchanged with a .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum barrel that accept an eight and nine round magazine, respectively. * With the 2 Tone Black paint, the D50 looks just like the "Pistol" in Just Cause 2. *With the Chrome paint, the D50 looks like the previous two versions. * ''Watch Dogs'', another Ubisoft game also uses the D50 name for the pistol. Tips * Although the D50 is very powerful, it should only be used at close range﻿ since firing any further will render it almost useless unless a sight is attached. * If the player has the Gunslinger Takedown they will stab the enemy and pull out a D50 from their holster regardless of what the enemy has. Gallery 20130116 161738.jpg|D50 Chrome Paint 20130116 161712.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Pistols Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons